1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-functional car power receptacle having a lifesaving tool.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In an emergency situation, for example, there is a fire or a car falls into the water, the driver can smash the window by using a glass smasher in the car so as to flee from the car. The glass smasher must be placed near the driver for the driver to take it easily at any time. But, the space near the driver seat is limited. It is necessary to solve the problem where it is the appropriate place to place the glass smasher. Accordingly, the inventor of the present invention has devoted himself based on his many years of practical experiences to solve these problems.